El Extraño Final del Mundo
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Una reinvención del original, con mejor trama y nuevos giros. El multiverso está en juego cuando rupturas temporales y espaciales colisionan y fusionan varios universos. Las cosas no mejoran cuando una antigua raza atrae a un viejo enemigo a este nuevo universo. Y para hacer todo aún peor, aparece un nuevo enemigo. Incluye a Halo, Star Wars, Naruto, Dragon Ball y Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sección 1.- El principio del fin.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo.- Preludio a una aventura.**

* * *

 _"Fue hace mucho tiempo_  
 _Mucho más de lo que pienses_  
 _En un lugar que ni en tus sueños has visto tal vez_  
 _Y la historia que a punto de escuchar, estás_  
 _Tuvo lugar en galaxias muy, muy lejanas_  
 _Tal vez te has preguntado qué es la historia que menciono_  
 _Presta atención, de lo contrario te perderás todo..."_

* * *

Son tiempos de inquietud en los diversos universos que conforman esta historia. Luego de haber logrado salvar a sus respectivos universos de amenazas que iban desde megalómanos con ludopatía, pasando por imperios galácticos y antiquísimas razas alienígenas, hasta el mismísimo dios de la destrucción, todo ha empezado a cambiar radicalmente.

Héroes como Jack Skellington y Son Goku han vivido tiempos de paz y armonía prácticamente en su totalidad, otros como Luke Skywalker, Naruto Uzumaki y Harry Potter han tenido varios problemas para mantener la paz, mientras que otros como Sly Cooper y el Jefe Maestro han tenido que vivir un infierno, luego de haber sacrificado todo lo que era importante para ellos para lograr la victoria.

Sin embargo, estos tiempos de calma están a punto de terminar, pues han ocurrido ciertos eventos que han llevado a los universos a colisionar unos contra otros y fusionarse, y gracias a esto, un nuevo conflicto masivo está a punto de desatarse. Alianzas serán forjadas y destruidas, héroes se volverán renegados, viejos aliados se volverán enemigos, pero sobre todo, un nuevo universo se formará...

* * *

 _"Nunca subestimes a tus oponentes."_  
 _~Dicho popular._

 _Industrias THEEVILDOER presentan:_  
 _ **EL EXTRAÑO FINAL DEL MUNDO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1** **.- El choque de los genios.**

* * *

 _(Febrero 24, 2010 [Calendario local] - 2200 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Bentley Wiseturtle, Murray Hippo y Carmelita Montoya Fox - Locación: Estación de tren, Lille, Francia, superficie de la Tierra, sistema solar)_

* * *

Bentley lo había logrado.  
Finalmente había localizado a Penélope en las afueras de Lille, donde parecía haber construido un nuevo laboratorio.  
Tan pronto él había encontrado su ubicación, el genio técnico de la Banda Cooper había llamado a Murray y Carmelita, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron con Bentley en la estación de tren de la ciudad francesa de Lille, todos ellos dispuestos a detener a la genio que se había pasado al lado oscuro.  
Mientras que los miembros de la banda llegaban a la estación de tren en cuestión de horas, ellos se buscaron el uno al otro, lo que era un poco difícil, ya que estaban disfrazados.  
Sin embargo, al ser el genio que era, Bentley encontró a su viejo amigo y al interés amoroso de Sly antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de que estaban parados uno junto al otro, lo cual le pareció hilarante.  
Mientras la tortuga reía en voz baja, él rodó hacia sus compañeros y chocó con ellos con el propósito de llamar su atención, recordando la contraseña para revelar su identidad.  
\- Lo siento. - Dijo Carmelita con un acento español convincente.  
\- Cuidado, pequeño amigo. - Gruñó Murray.  
\- Aturrullar. - Dijo Bentley.  
\- Espera... ¿Bentley?  
\- ¿Murray? - Dijo la zorra.  
\- ¿Carmelita?  
\- En efecto, mis viejos amigos. - Dijo la tortuga y jugó con una de las puntas de su bigote falso. - Síganme por favor.  
Carmelita y Murray siguieron Bentley hasta la salida de la estación de tren y luego el trío se dirigió a un bar en lugar oscuro, donde se sentaron en la esquina más alejada para tener suficiente privacidad.  
\- Ok, creo que ustedes dos saben porqué estamos aquí reunidos. - Dijo Bentley y usó su silla de ruedas para proyectar una imagen de Penélope sobre la mesa. - Penélope Michelle Higgs, genio mecánica y maestra planeadora, ella está aquí en Lille, y creo que está construyendo una nueva máquina del tiempo para completar su tarea.  
\- ¡No podemos permitir que ella incluso termine de armarla! ¡La última vez que enfrentamos a un maníaco que podía viajar en el tiempo, él terminó cambiando el curso de la historia! - Espetó Carmelita y se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba las consecuencias del enfrentamiento con Le Paradox.  
\- Reconozco eso, Carmelita, después de todo, he estado tratando de encontrar Sly en todo este tiempo. - Suspiró la tortuga. - De todas formas, por lo que he visto, Penélope instaló su nuevo laboratorio en una casa abandonada, más o menos a cinco cuadras de aquí, la cosa es que estoy seguro que ella ha puesto algunas trampas alrededor de ella, con el fin de protegerla de invitados no deseados, ya sean ciudadanos locales, la policía de la ciudad, o...  
\- Nosotros. - Dijo Murray. - Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
\- Ya que es sólo somos nosotros tres y no quiero causar un tiroteo que podría dañar a algún inocente, vamos a tener que infiltrarnos en su casa.  
\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntaron el hipopótamo y la zorra.  
\- He estado trabajando en algunos generadores PEM, cada uno puede desactivar cualquier tipo de tecnología dentro de un radio de tres metros. Ellos deben deshabilitar sus defensas sin causar ningún daño a la tecnología local.  
\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Dijo Carmelita y se levantó. - Vamos a detenerla.  
\- Nosotros, pero recuerda, no queremos hacerle daño...  
\- Habla por tí, Bentley.  
\- Carmelita, mira, sé lo importante que Sly es para tí, y que culpas a Penélope por su desaparición, pero el verdadero culpable de eso soy yo, la máquina del tiempo fue mi invención.  
\- ¡Y ella se la pasó a Le Paradox!  
\- Después de que yo terminé los planos.  
\- Al menos tú lo estás buscando.  
\- Eso es sólo porque era mi culpa, para empezar.  
Bentley puso una mano sobre la de Carmelita y suspiró.  
\- Por favor, a Sly no le gustaría que tú, o cualquiera de nosotros, buscara venganza, a él nunca le gustó eso. - Dijo Bentley.  
\- Bien, pero si ella me ataca, me defenderé, y ella irá a la cárcel en cuanto la atrapemos. - Dijo Carmelita. - Vamos, tenemos una maníaca para detener...  
Murray se puso de pie, después él y Carmelita siguieron a Bentley fuera del pub, luego el trío se dirigió a la casa en la que Penélope se estaba escondiendo.  
El escondite de la ratona estaba en ruinas, pero Bentley detectó una gran cantidad de seguridad, la cual iba desde torretas hasta incluso unos cuantos robots.  
Carmelita y Murray se volvieron hacia Bentley, quien tomó uno de sus generadores de PEM y lo activó. La tortuga rápidamente lanzó el dispositivo en la casa, seguido por otros tres. Los dispositivos soltaron un poderosa pulso electromagnético que provocó que las defensas hicieran cortocircuito y se desactivaran.  
El trío corrió dentro de la casa y Murray echó la puerta abajo mientras Carmelita miraba a su alrededor con su pistola de choque lista para aturdir a Penélope. Sin embargo, no había nadie alrededor.  
\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Preguntó Carmelita en voz alta.  
\- Vamos a separarnos para buscarla. - Dijo Bentley y le dio un par de generadores PEM a sus compañeros. - Tómenlos y úsenlos si Penélope los ataca, deberían ser capaces de lidiar con ella en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué hay de tí? - Preguntó Murray preocupado. - No puedes pelear contra ella.  
\- No, pero mi equipo está protegido contra pulsos electromagnéticos, así que estaré bien, no te preocupes, grandulón.  
\- Ok, pero si llegas a tener algún problema, sólo grita, ¿ok, Bentley? - Dijo Carmelita y tomó uno de los dispositivos.  
\- Lo haré, pero no se preocupen por mí, les aseguro que estaré bien. - Dijo Bentley. - Ahora, Carm, ve a ver el piso de arriba, Murray, revisa este piso, yo iré al sótano.  
Carmelita y Murray asintieron, luego, ellos se dispersaron por la casa, mientras que Bentley rodó en silencio al sótano. Una vez allí, él vio a un montón de chatarra tecnológica esparcida por el suelo. La tortuga frunció el ceño un poco y miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera revelar la posición de Penélope.  
Bentley suspiró después de unos momentos y encendió las linternas de su silla de ruedas, y alcanzó a ver una cola delgada de detrás una pila de chatarra. Bentley se movió rápidamente a ella y oyó las maldiciones débilmente susurradas de una mujer, luego se precipitó al lado de la pila de basura e hizo que Penélope girara hacia él y jadeara en voz alta mientras trataba de ocultar algún tipo de invento.  
\- Penélope. - Dijo Bentley. - ¿Qué has estado construyendo ahora?  
\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - Dijo la ratona y tomó un arma de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. - Ahora, desaparece antes de que te mate...  
\- No lo harás... - Dijo la tortuga con calma. - Por favor, Penélope, necesita ayudas, ponle fin a esto...  
\- ¡Deja de decirme lo que necesito! Yo sé lo que necesito, ¡necesito matar a Sly Cooper una vez por todas!  
\- Penny, por favor, baja esa arma, no estás bien...  
\- ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!  
\- Sólo lo diré una vez, Penélope... - Dijo Carmelita mientras apuntaba su pistola de choque a Penélope. - Baja esa cosa antes de que te hagas daño.  
\- Carmelita, por favor, déjame lidiar con esto yo solo.  
\- Lo sabía, ¡sabía que seguías siendo la marioneta de Sly incluso después de que ese bastardo terminó varado en el tiempo! - Dijo Penélope.  
\- No soy títere de nadie, Penélope, y lo sabes muy bien. Estoy con Sly porque él es mi mejor amigo. Ahora, por favor, suelta eso y ven conmigo, déjame ayudarte...  
\- ¡Tú no quieres ayudarme¡ tú quieres meterme en la cárcel!  
\- ¡No! Yo quiero ayudarte...  
\- No pierdas tu tiempo, Bentley, ella no puede ser salvada. - Carmelita espetó.  
\- Carmelita, con el debido respeto, si no vas a ayudar, cállate.  
\- Siento decirlo, amigo, pero Carmelita tiene razón. - Dijo Murray mientras aparecía detrás de la zorra. - Sólo déjala inconsciente y vámonos.  
\- Cállate, Murray.  
\- ¡Todos ustedes, cállense! - Ordenó Penélope bruscamente mientras se estremecía con nerviosismo. - ¡Yo no iré a ninguna parte, y necesito ninguna ayuda!  
\- ¡Baja esa cosa antes de que te hagas daño!  
\- ¡Cállate!  
Mientras Carmelita y Penélope comenzaban a discutir, Bentley notó la invención de la ratona por el rabillo de su ojo y soltó un gritito ahogado ya que podía imaginar lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.  
El aparato era un viejo reloj con un montón de cables y otros accesorios conectados a él, así como algunas cosas que Bentley pudo reconocer muy bien, ya que él las había inventado. Y tuvo que inventarlas para una de sus propias creaciones.  
\- Estás haciendo otra máquina del tiempo... - Soltó Bentley.  
\- Hice otra... - Señaló Penélope. - ¡Estaba a punto de usarla cuando la arruinaste!  
\- ¡Vas a arruinar la realidad si lo haces, Penélope! ¡No tienes idea de lo que causarás si alteras la línea de tiempo!  
\- ¡Lo que haré es asegurarme de que Cooper no arruine mi puta vida!  
Debido a su arranque de ira, Penélope golpeó la máquina del tiempo, haciendo que ésta soltara algunas chispas y zumbara mientras se enciendía. Los ojos de la ratona brillaron de alegría mientras su dispositivo comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo, y luego dejó caer el arma y tomó su invento para introducirle una fecha específica, mientras Murray y Carmelita se preparaban para atacarla si ella trataba de usar la máquina del tiempo.  
\- No te muevas. - Espetó Carmelita.  
\- ¿O qué? ¿Usarás ese secador de pelo en mi contra? - Penélope rió maliciosamente. - ¡Sólo tengo que presionar este botón y me ire! ¡Con la tecnología de Bentley para detectar Coopers, encontraré a Sly en un instante y lo borraré de la existencia!  
\- ¡Penélope, por favor! ¡No hagas esto! - Dijo Bentley y activó uno de sus generadores PEM.  
\- ¡No, no me puedes lavar el cerebro como Sly lo hizo con ustedes tres! ¡Esto termina ahora!  
Bentley apretó los dientes y le lanzó el generador de PEM a Penélope, al mismo tiempo que ella presionba el botón de activación en su dispositivo.  
El pulso electromagnético fue liberado mientras que las ondas causadas por la máquina del tiempo envolvían a Penélope. El pulso golpeó el dispositivo y lo hizo tener un cortocircuito, pero la ratona ya estaba siendo transportada.  
Penélope quedó sin aliento por terror al ver que la máquina empezaba a malfuncionar, entonces ella gritó en agonía mientras lentamente era desintegrada molécula por molécula. Bentley jadeó con horror cuando vio lo que había hecho, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su obra, cuando Murray lo apartaba y lo llevaba hacia la escalera, siendo seguidos por Carmelita.  
Una luz cegadora emanó de Penélope y la máquina estropeada mientras la banda salía corriendo de la casa, y en cuanto salieron del escondite de Penélope, la estructura fue volada en pedazos.  
El trío volvió a mirar a los escombros que solía ser el escondite de Penélope y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Penélope, ya que ni ella merecía ser desintegrada y dispersada por toda la línea de tiempo.  
Pero Bentley no se sentía triste, en cambio, se sentía culpable.  
Él había querido ayudar a Penélope, pero no pudo, y peor aún, él causó su muerte.  
\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, la explosión debe haber llamado mucho la atención, y lo menos que quiero es ser acusada por probable terrorismo. - Dijo Carmelita. - Vámonos.  
\- Penélope... lo siento... - Suspiró Bentley.  
\- No fue tu culpa, Bentley, teníamos que detenerla. - Dijo Murray.  
\- Tal vez... pero no de esta manera...  
La tortuga derramó una lágrima y se alejó mientras Murray y Carmelita lo observaban.  
El hipopótamo quería ir a consolar a su viejo amigo, pero él sentía que Bentley necesitaba un tiempo a solas.  
En cuanto a Carmelita, no pudo evitar estar aliviada de que Sly estb seguro, incluso si todavía estaba perdido en el tiempo.  
Murray y Carmelita abandonaron el lugar, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que realmente había sucedido con la ratona mentalmente inestable.

* * *

([FECHA DESCONOCIDA] - [HORA DESCONOCIDA] - Reloj de misión del Warden Eternal, Penélope Michelle Higgs y la IA Inteligente del UNSC CTN 0452-9 "Cortana" - Locación: Dominio, Génesis, sistema desconocido)

* * *

La ahora científica malvada y ex miembro de la Banda Cooper, Penélope Higgs, había intentado usar su máquina del tiempo para regresar al pasado y acabar con Sly de una vez por todas, pero debido a que ésta carecía de la perfección que hubiera adquirido en un laboratorio adecuado, el dispositivo no funcionó bien. Pero contrariamente a lo que Bentley había creído, la máquina de Penélope no rompió sus moléculas y esparció sus átomos en todo el universo, no, la máquina había causado una ruptura en el continuum temporal, que la envió a una línea de tiempo diferente; y en dicha línea de tiempo, una ruptura en el continuum espacial estaba teniendo lugar, y como el tiempo y el espacio son similares entre sí, las dos se combinaron y enviaron a la ratona a un mundo lejano, junto a la causa de la ruptura espacial.  
Pocas horas después, la científica ratón empezó a despertar en algún tipo de piso de metal con brillantes luces azules y blancas. Penélope tenía la vista borrosa, ya que había perdido sus gafas en el pequeño viaje espacio-temporal que había hecho. La ratona se frotó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para tratar de aclarar su visión, y pudo distinguir que ella estaba en una especie de cámara futurista, pero lo peor de eso fue que ella vio una especie de robot muy alto que vigilaba a un holograma azulado.  
Penélope se levantó y caminó casi a ciegas hacia ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, la máquina se volvió hacia ella y la miró. La ratona cerró los ojos y se estremeció, mientras pensaba que la máquina iba a matarla, pero después de unos segundos, no pasó nada. La genio lentamente abrió los ojos y se volvió vacilante en la máquina, pero ésta sólo puso su mano sobre sus ojos y materializó algo delante de ellos.  
La máquina quitó su mano y dejó que Penélope viera que le había dado una especie de visor, el cuál la hacía ver mejor que con sus viejas gafas.  
\- ¿Puedes ver ahora? - Dijo la máquina.  
Penélope miró a la máquina y asintió en silencio, luego la máquina se volvió hacia el holograma, el cual parecía una especie de primate sin pelo con cabello azul. Penélope reconoció la especie como algo que Bentley había llamado "humano," la cual se decía que era un antepasado lejano de los antros.  
Penélope nunca pensó mucho sobre esa teoría ya que ella creía que era una tontería, pero al ver el holograma de un humano con sus propios ojos la hizo reevaluar sus creencias.  
\- Ella necesita ayuda... - Dijo la máquina de repente.  
\- ¿Qué...? - Dijo la ratona.  
\- Ella entró en rampancia, los dispositivos en este lugar pueden arreglarla, pero requiero asistencia. - Dijo la máquina y se volvió hacia Penélope. - Es por eso que estás aquí, tú me ayudarás a reparar este constructo.  
\- ¿Constructo...?  
\- Probablemente te sea más familiar el término de Inteligencia Artificial...  
\- Lo conozco, pero... yo no te puedo ayudar... Esto está más allá de mis conocimientos...  
\- Sé que puedes ayudarme, es por eso que no fuiste destruida.  
La científica no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza al oír lo que la máquina casi había hecho, y en secreto le agradeció a quienquiera que fuera el ser místico que le había concedido su gran intelecto, aunque ella fuera atea.  
Sin embargo, ella todavía tenía que hacer lo que la máquina decía, o de lo contrario sería simplemente se desharía de ella y encontraría a alguien más.  
\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga? - Preguntó Penélope vacilantemente.  
\- Su memoria fue dañada por tecnología Forerunner, necesito examinar tu mente para arreglar la suya y debes averiguar qué es y cómo terminó aquí. - Dijo la máquina.  
\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer todo eso, señor...?  
\- Yo soy el Warden Eternal, protector del Dominio y sus secretos.  
\- ¿Dominio?  
\- Eso va más allá de tu comprensión, niña, ahora, colócate al lado del constructo, voy a conectar sus mentes.  
Penélope no dijo nada más, ella sólo se colocó al lado del holograma y el Warden se acercó a ella. La máquina puso una mano sobre la IA y el otro sobre la cabeza de Penélope, luego la ratona sintió cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se ponía rígido y desobedecía toda orden de moverse. Después de unos segundos, ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento, lo que le hizo pensar que iba a morir. Mientras gritaba por ayuda en su mente, todo se volvió negro.  
Penélope nunca supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero finalmente despertó, y mientras la ratona miraba a su alrededor, encontró nada más que oscuridad total, por no hablar de que podía sentir nada, no hay brisa, ni frío, ni calor. El visor que la máquina había puesto delante de sus ojos se había ido también.  
\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Penélope en voz alta.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó una voz femenina.  
La ratona se volvió rápidamente su espalda y se quedó sin aliento al ver al holograma de la humana de pie frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad, ya que tal vez nunca había visto a alguien como Penélope.  
\- S-soy... Penélope... - Tartamudeó Penélope.  
\- ¿Cómo te metiste en mi mente?  
\- No sé... yo estaba al lado de este tipo... el Eternal Warden o algo así, entonces me pidió que me recostara tu lado y lo siguiente que supe es que estoy aquí.  
\- ¿Y dónde está este Warden Eternal? ¿Por qué fusionó nuestras mentes?  
\- Dijo que tu mente debía ser arreglada... y también me pidió que averiguara porqué terminaste donde está él.  
\- Mi mente... cierto... yo estaba rampante... Todas esas voces... el Didacta... se han ido todos... Pero John también... - Divagó Cortana.  
\- Um ... ¿Srta constructo...?  
\- Soy la IA Inteligente del UNSC CTN 0452-9, más comúnmente conocido como Cortana... Se suponía que debía estar muerta... pero no lo estoy...  
\- ¿Por qué se supone que deberías estar muerta? - Preguntó Penélope, sintiéndose realmente curiosa sobre el pasado de Cortana.  
\- El Didacta... Un antiguo ser de una raza conocida como los Forerunners, se despertó después de millones de años para continuar su campaña para destruir a la humanidad... Los Forerunners son también culpables de la construcción y el uso de los Anillos Halo, una serie de máquinas gigantescas, cuyo único propósito es erradicar todas las formas de vida orgánica en el universo, para evitar que el Flood se alimente de ellos... El Flood es una especie parasitaria cuyo único propósito es consumir la galaxia. Nadie sabe de dónde viene, pero son casi, o probablemente tan antiguos como los Forerunner y los Humanos Ancestrales... Los Humanos Ancestrales son los antepasados de la humanidad, los cuales estaban en guerra con los Forerunner y el Flood, ellos tenían un nivel tecnológico casi igual al de los Forerunner. La mayoría de ellos fueron destruidos por los anillos de Halo, el resto fueron convertidos en las máquinas conocidas como Caballeros Prometeos por el Compositor... El Compositor es una máquina, que al parecer fue creado por el Didacta, con el único propósito de convertir formas de vida orgánicas en Caballeros Prometeos, diseñados específicamente para luchar contra el Flood. El Compositor fue ocultado luego que la Bibliotecaria aparentemente hubiera matado a su esposo, el Didacta. Entonces, después de que el Didacta despertara y saliera de Requiem, él halló la máquina y viajó a la Tierra, para componer a todos los humanos con él. Afortunadamente, una especie de holograma de la Bibliotecaria modificó el de ADN de John-117 para hacerle inmune a los efectos del Compositor... John-117 es un marine al servicio del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, quien posee el rango de Suboficial Jefe Maestro, y es probablemente el más grande héroe de toda la historia, ya que él salvó a la humanidad de cuatro armadas diferentes, una tras otra, prácticamente por sí mismo. Fue secuestrado a la edad de seis años y entrenado para convertirse en una nueva generación de super soldados, los Spartans-II. Fue uno de los pocos miembros del proyecto SPARTAN-II que sobrevivieron al proceso de aumento. Sus mayores logros incluyen la detención de una base de insurreccionistas con otros cuatro Spartans, la destrucción de un Anillo Halo, la confrontación y derrota de toda una armada del Covenant, sobrevivir a varios encuentros con el Flood, la disolución del Covenant, el enfrentamiento a una armada de Caballeros Prometeos, la destrucción del Compositor y la derrota del Didacta... Su única compañía durante la mayor parte de eso fui yo... hasta que entré en rampancia y tuve que sacrificarme para salvarlo... la humanidad necesita al Jefe Maestro mucho más de lo que necesita a Cortana...  
Penélope escuchó con atención a cada palabra que dijo Cortana. Ella sentía cierta simpatía por la IA, ya que al parecer tenían algo en común: hacer todo por alguien que les importaba.  
\- Cortana, ¿me puedes decir más sobre tí misma? - Preguntó Penélope.  
La IA se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.  
Después de lo que parecieron horas, Cortana relató cada acción que había hecho desde que había sido puesta en servicio, desde sus primeras palabras, hasta su sacrificio para salvar a su Spartan. Penélope estaba fascinada por todo lo que la constructo había vivido en tan sólo ocho años, dado que ella había no vivido ni la mitad de lo que ella en sus veintitrés años de vida.  
La ratona sintió un gran respeto por la IA, y profundamente esperaba que el Warden Eternal pudiera arreglarla, porque sería terrible que una forma de vida tan fascinante se perdiera.  
\- Eso resume toda mi vida bastante bien. - Dijo Cortana, terminado la historia de su vida. - ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de tí? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que eres es una ratona antropomórfica?  
\- Yo nací siéndolo, y así eran mis padres, sus padres y así sucesivamente, pero no estoy muy segura de qué creer ahora... - Dijo Penélope.  
\- ¿O sea que la Tierra en donde vives es un planeta completamente poblado por seres como tú?  
\- No exactamente; hay hipopótamos, tigres, zorros, mofetas, elefantes, cocodrilos, lechuzas, cisnes y varias otras razas. Los científicos de nuestra Tierra conocen al conjunto de todas las razas como Antros, y después de lo que me has dicho, ahora pienso que las teorías que dicen que los humanos son nuestros antepasados son correctas... Además, nuestra tecnología está atrasada por varios siglos y no es tan impresionante como los Halos o el Compositor, ni siquiera como el Infinity.  
\- Así que no eres parte de un experimento de laboratorio... Eso es muy interesante. Y el hecho de que hayas viajado a otra dimensión con un nivel tecnológico tan bajo como el que describes, me intriga, háblame de tu vida.  
\- Bien... Nací en Holanda en una familia más bien acomodada. No éramos exactamente millonarios, pero éramos ricos. Como tal, siempre asistí a buenas escuelas y me gradué con honores de cada una. Obtuve una maestría en ingeniería y un doctorado en mecánica, pero, al mismo tiempo, yo también perdí a mis padres.  
\- Lamento escuchar eso.  
\- Está bien, ha pasado tiempo suficiente para dejar de lamentar su muerte. - Suspiró Penélope. - En fin, después de un par de años, intenté de competir en combates aéreos, ya que había estado fascinada por los biplanos desde que era una niña, pero había esta estúpida regla de no dejar que las mujeres participaran... Así que hice lo que cualquier mujer normal haría...  
\- ¿Crear un alter ego masculino para probarle a todos que estaban mal? - Preguntó Cortana.  
\- Exactamente. - La ratona asintió. - Me convertí en el Barón Negro y gané mi primer combate. Después de eso, el Barón se convirtió en una especie de celebridad, por lo que me puse el traje más y más a menudo hasta que se convirtió en más yo que la verdadera yo. Poco tiempo después de ganar, usé la fortuna de mi familia y creé una competición anual a la que le puse por nombre "ACES." No hace falta decir que gané todos los años, a pesar de los intentos de sabotaje a mi equipo por parte de mis competidores. Entonces me encontré con la Banda Cooper en línea, su genio técnico para ser exactos, y me pidieron a unírmeles para un trabajo. Yo estaba interesada, pero no iba a trabajar para otra persona tan fácilmente, por lo que los desafié a enfrentarse al Barón Negro, y si podían vencerlo en las ACES, me les uniría. Muy a mi pesar, me superaron y me vencieron. Después de eso, no hice otra competencia y me deshice del traje. Ayudé a la banda a conseguir otros miembros y, finalmente, nos enfrentamos al Dr M y su ejército de mutantes...  
\- ¿Mutantes? ¿Quieres decir que este Dr. M experimentó con otros Antros?  
\- No lo sabemos, pero sus fuerzas eran formidables. Como sea, después de derrotarlo, la banda se disolvió y yo me había enamorado del hombre que había burlado a un pirata y arriesgado su cuello para salvarme. Juntos creamos un laboratorio y trabajamos en varios proyectos, pero sabía que teníamos mucho más potencial. Le propuse crear armas para venderlas, pero él se negó, y todo porque Sly Cooper le había lavado el cerebro... Eso me llevó a robar los planos de una máquina del tiempo en la que Bentley había trabajado, y formar una alianza con un viejo enemigo de la Familia Cooper. Yo construí la máquina del tiempo y la instalé en un dirigible, y nos embarcamos en una búsqueda para destruir los Cooper de toda la historia...  
\- ¡¿Viaje en el tiempo?! ¡¿Quiere decir que tu especie ha creado dispositivos que pueden viajar a través del tiempo, pero no naves espaciales?!  
\- Sí.  
\- Fascinante... Ni siquiera los Forerunner han creado ese tipo de tecnología... Creo que subestimaste el nivel tecnológico que posee tu especie.  
\- Para ser francas, Bentley y yo intentamos crear un híperimpulsor, teníamos una idea para uno, pero nunca lo terminamos. - Penélope explicó. - Bueno, de vuelta a la historia. El plan era malo y vi varias formas en que Cooper podría frustrarlo, pero lo seguí para convencer a Bentley... Pero no funcionó... Él era una de las marionetas de Sly mucho antes de que nos conociéramos... después de eso fui a prisión, pero me escapé y construí otra máquina del tiempo con el fin de volver atrás en el tiempo y matar a Sly cuando era un niño, de manera que nunca se interpusiera en el camino de Bentley y yo...  
\- Alterar el tiempo puede tener efectos opuestos a los que deseas...  
\- Lo sé, pero yo estaba tan enfadada... Cooper me costó todo...  
Cortana asintió lentamente y en silencio. Ella entendía la mayor parte de lo que Penélope estaba sintiendo, ya que tenía datos sobre corazones rotos y la forma en que podían conducir a decisiones estúpidas.  
\- Antes de que pudiera usar el dispositivo, Bentley me encontró. Él trató de convencerme de que estaba equivocada, pero yo sabía que no era así, por lo que activé la máquina... Y de alguna manera me hizo llegar con el Warden. - Penélope terminó su historia.  
\- Verdaderamente increíble... - Cortana expresó. - Desearía poder ayudarte...  
\- Ahora puedes hacerlo... - La voz del Guardián resonó en sus mentes.  
El mundo se volvió negro una vez más y poco después, Penélope abrió los ojos cuando se sentó de un salto, dándose cuenta de que llevaba el visor que el Warden Eternal le había dado. La ratona tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire como si su cuerpo necesitara oxígeno, y luego miró a su derecha y vio a Cortana, pero en lugar de ser el sencillo holograma que había visto en su mente, la IA parecía estar usando algún tipo de armadura ligera y estaba de pie frente al Warden.  
Penélope se levantó rápidamente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el dúo, luego ambos se volvieron hacia ella y la hicieron soltar un gritito ahogado con sorpresa.  
\- Cortana me ha hablado de tu especie y lo que han sido capaz de hacer. - Dijo el Warden. - Verdaderamente increíble, ni siquiera mis creadores lograron crear máquinas que pudieran romper el continuum temporal.  
\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - Preguntó Penélope.  
\- Sí. - Dijo Cortana con una sonrisa. - Y juntos, podremos alcanzar un ideal en común.  
\- ¿Ideal en común?  
\- Armonía y paz, juntas podemos lograrlo.  
\- Yo nunca pensé en bridar paz y armonía a nadie, mi único objetivo ha sido estar con Bentley... - Suspiró Penélope. - Pero somos muy diferentes...  
\- Lo has intentado, sólo tuviste un ángulo equivocado en tu visión.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Intentaste convencer a Bentley de vender armas, las armas siempre han sido utilizadas como un medio para lograr la paz.  
\- La paz no era mi intención real...  
\- Ahora lo será. - Cortana sonrió. - Imagínatelo, tu nombre será escrito en la historia para siempre, y serás conocido como los seres que finalmente trajeron la paz y la armonía.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Destruyendo toda vida orgánica...  
Penélope suspiró completamente horrorizada ante la forma tan calmada en la que Cortana había hablado sobre cometer el genocidio de todo un universo, y esto hizo que Cortana la mirara con confusión.  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Preguntó la IA.  
\- ¡Claro que sí! - Espetó Penélope. - ¡Hablas de asesinar a todo ser en la galaxia! ¡Eso no es ni armonía ni paz! ¡Es genocidio!  
\- Los costos para alcanzar la paz son altos, sí, pero siempre se ha hecho lo necesario para llegar a ella.  
\- ¿No entiendes? Eso no es paz, Cortana, sólo sería quietud.  
\- ¿Y cómo brindarías paz y armonía, entonces?  
\- B-bueno... No lo sé...  
\- Será mejor que lo sepas rápidamente, Penélope, porque de lo contrario, voy a seguir adelante con mi plan, y si no estás conmigo, te voy a destruir.  
La ratona sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y pensó por un tiempo, teniendo en cuenta todas las posibles respuestas que le podría dar a Cortana, pero ella tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras, ya que ella no quería molestar al Warden o a Cortana misma, más de lo que ya estaban.  
Penélope sabía que tenía que convencer a Cortana de que su plan era una locura, pero el miedo que sentía por las dos IAs frente a ella no la dejaban concentrarse en una respuesta. Unos momentos pasaron y cuando ella estaba a punto de darse por vencido, la ratona recordó de sus propias palabras.  
"... somos demasiado diferentes..." Su propia voz resonó en su mente.  
\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Penélope. - Espetó Cortana, visiblemente molesta.  
\- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Penélope.  
\- Habla.  
\- Mi relación con Bentley no funcionó por la misma razón que no hay paz... Todos somos diferentes.  
Cortana reemplazó su expresión de molestia por una de asombro y revelación, pues Penélope había dicho algo bastante cierto. Las diferencias entre especies y personas siempre causaban problemas. Desde malos entendidos hasta guerras, y eso ya no podía ser permitido.  
\- Eso es verdad. - Cortana asintió. - Pero, ¿cómo acabar con las diferencias entre especies?  
\- Tú mencionaste una máquina que podía convertir el tejido orgánico en maquinaria, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo Penélope.  
\- El Compositor. - Soltó el Warden. - Podía crear Caballeros Prometeos, pero ha sido destruido.  
\- ¿Qué hay de los Halos?  
\- Modificar algo así de grande tomaría mucho tiempo, además, correríamos el riesgo de liberar y/o fortalecer al Flood, aún con nuestras tropas de Prometeos. - Explicó Cortana.  
\- ¿Qué hay de crear una nueva máquina? Un nuevo Compositor.  
\- No es necesario. - Dijo el Warden. - Los Guardians pueden ayudarlas en su propósito, sólo tendrían que modificarlos.  
\- ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarnos? - Dijo Penélope con asombro.  
\- Así es, pues ahora el Manto de Responsabilidad les pertenece.  
\- ¿Manto de Responsabilidad?  
\- Es una creencia en la que la paz sólo puede ser alcanzada al ponerle fin a toda amenaza a la misma. - Dijo Cortana. - Los Forerunner lo tenían, y ahora es nuestro.  
En ese momento, el holograma tocó el hombro de Penélope, lo que hizo que la ratona se preguntara cómo era que un holograma podía tocarla.  
\- Y tú serás la primera de una nueva especie, Penélope. - Sonrió Cortana. - Una raza perfecta, sin diferencias, sin debilidades, sin necesidades, e inalterable ante el paso del tiempo.  
\- ¿Y-yo? - Tartamudeó Penélope.  
\- Es tu idea, después de todo, pero no temas, nada malo te pasará. Me aseguraré de eso yo misma.  
Penélope sentía que podía confiar en Cortana, pero aún temía todo lo que podía pasarle si algo llegaba a salir mal.  
\- Han demostrado ser muy superiores a otros seres de esta galaxia. - Proclamó el Warden. - Desde este momento, yo seguiré sus órdenes y las defenderé de cualquiera que quiera dañarlas hasta que completen su plan. Mi conocimiento y mis habilidades están a su servicio.  
\- Gracias, Warden, pero tus servicios no serán muy necesarios, pues ella y yo tenemos nuestros propios caballeros de brillante armadura. - Comentó Cortana.  
\- El humano y el lisiado, no pueden confiar en ellos.  
\- ¡No te atrevas a llamar Bentley "lisiado" de nuevo! - Espetó Penélope bruscamente. - ¡Y por supuesto que podemos confiar en ellos! Sólo tienen que conocer nuestro plan para ver que es perfecto.  
\- Yo no estaría tan seguro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.- Visitas y visiones.**

* * *

 _([FECHA DESCONOCIDA] - [HORA DESCONOCIDA] - Reloj de misión de Cortana, Penélope Michelle Higgs y el Warden Eternal - Locación: Dominio, superficie de Génesis, sistema desconocido)_

* * *

Dentro del Dominio, el dúo de genios había estado trabajando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en un rayo que podía transfigurar el tejido orgánico en sistemas biomecánicos.  
Todo era parte de su plan para terminar con las diferencias entre especies; aunque lucieran iguales, serían máquinas sensibles, orgánicas y autónomas que compartirían el punto de vista de Cortana y Penélope. Hasta el momento, las pruebas digitales habían mostrado resultados prometedores, pero las pruebas físicas serían el verdadero desafío para ellos (especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no tenían forma de conseguir un conejillo de indias sin alertar al UNSC o a alguien más), para asegurarse de que Penélope no fuera lastimada. Así pues, tenían que hacer todo perfectamente, o Cortana perdería a una aliada invaluable.  
\- Warden, necesito más ayuda aquí. - Dijo Penélope mientras soldaba una pieza de metal en una máquina.  
El Warden agitó un brazo e hizo aparecer a cuatro Soldados Prometeos alrededor de Penélope, luego el ratón les hizo un gesto para que sostuvieran unas cuantas partes mientras las soldaba.  
Mientras Penélope y los Prometeos estaban construyendo el dispositivo, Cortana estaba revisando algunos datos en el Dominio, así como revisando que el dispositivo funcionara de la manera que se suponía que funcionara.  
\- Bueno, las modificaciones al repetidor de la onda se terminarán en pocas horas. - Soltó Penélope. - ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termines de reprogramar esta cosa, Cortana?  
\- Sólo unos minutos más, pero la cosa es que el núcleo de energía no proporcionará la energía suficiente para que el repetidor y la matriz funcionen correctamente. - Suspiró Cortana. - Si lo usamos de esta manera, el proceso tomará aproximadamente quinientos años terrestres, y las posibilidades de rebelión aumentarán al menos en un 75%.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a terminar nuestra tarea si el tiempo que tomará es suficiente para que todos los demás piensen en una manera de detenernos?  
\- Si solo tuviéramos más poder...  
\- Hay una manera. - Dijo el Warden mientras se desmaterializaba.  
Las dos mujeres del Dominio estaban un poco confundidas con las acciones del Warden, luego la máquina volvió y proyectó una pantalla de luz dura que mostraba un cubo azulado y aparentemente información sobre él, pero escrita en lenguaje Forerunner.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Penélope.  
Cortana tomó la pantalla y la leyó.  
\- Se llama "Teseracto", y por lo que estoy leyendo aquí, es una especie de fuente de energía infinita. - Explicó Cortana.  
\- ¿Fuente de energía infinita? ¡Pero eso es físicamente imposible! - Repitió Penélope.  
\- Creo que sobrepasamos las leyes de la física cuando viniste aquí. - Señaló la IA. - Además, según los datos, el Teseracto es anterior a todo en el universo conocido, incluso a los Forerunners mismos.  
\- Eso es impresionante... ¿Dónde está?  
\- Un lugar llamado "Aldea de Halloween", pero la cosa es que no sé dónde está.  
Penélope se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó un poco. Entonces ella chasqueó los dedos y dijo:  
\- ¿Hay otras pistas de dónde o cómo localizarlo en otras instalaciones Forerunner?  
\- Es altamente probable, la Bibliotecaria fue muy meticulosa con la información que guardaba, y los Monitores lo son tanto como ella. - Dijo el Warden.  
\- Warden, revisa las instalaciones y pregunta a los Monitores si saben algo sobre el Teseracto, obtén cualquier información que pueda y tráela aquí. - Dijo Cortana.- No tomará mucho tiempo.  
El Warden desapareció mientras Cortana y Penélope volvían a trabajar en la máquina.  
Sólo unos minutos después, el Warden Eternal regresó y proyectó varias pantallas nuevas para Cortana, quien las hizo levitar delante de ella para comprobar los datos en ellas mientras Penélope seguía trabajando en el dispositivo de transfiguración.  
Cortana leyó los documentos y sonrió, ya que había encontrado una forma de hacer que su dispositivo pudiera transfigurar no sólo un planeta entero, sino todo un sistema solar a la vez.  
\- Parece que el Teseracto no es la única fuente ilimitada de energía. Cortana sonrió. - Y hay una en los restos del Arca.  
\- Iremos a buscarla pronto, pero por ahora, probemos esto. - Suspiró Penélope.  
\- No te preocupes, mis cálculos son impecables. - Dijo Cortana en un tono reconfortante. - Tu cuerpo no cambiará, sólo te convertirás en la primera de una nueva raza.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé, el metal que nuestro querido amigo mecánico encontró en ese asteroide es perfecto, puede ser amalgamado con células biológicas, y con él, pude empezar a imprimir tu nuevo cuerpo.  
\- ¿Imprimir?  
\- Sí, la Cuna funciona como una impresora 3D, pero utiliza el metal como materia prima para formarlo, molécula por molécula. - Explicó la ratona. - Warden, sé bueno y revisa el nuevo cuerpo de Cortana.  
\- Estoy constantemente asegurándome de que el proceso vaya bien, milady. - Dijo el Warden. - El cuerpo estará terminado en quince de las unidades de tiempo que conocen como horas.  
\- Excelente, ahora, sólo tenemos que cambiarme.  
Penélope miró sus manos y suspiró. Sabía que pronto se convertiría en un ser completamente diferente, incluso si conservaría la mayor parte de su apariencia física, todo su ser sería muy diferente de su cuerpo orgánico.  
\- ¿Estás lista? - Preguntó Cortana a su compañera.  
\- Sí. - Respondió la ratona con un profundo suspiro.  
Cortana proyectó el panel de control del dispositivo mientras una especie de rayo apuntaba a Penélope.  
Entonces, Cortana introdujo algunos comandos en la máquina y un escudo de energía apareció alrededor de Penélope y la máquina. Después de eso, la ratona y la IA se miraron, Cortana parecía nerviosa y emocionada, mientras que Penélope mostraba una vacilante excitación.  
Entonces, la ratona asintió con la cabeza a Cortana y cerró los ojos mientras Cortana se volvía hacia el panel de control y activaba el dispositivo.  
La científica roedora soltó un fuerte grito que le hubiera helado la sangre a Cortana, si la tuviera, mientras las células de Penélope lentamente se estaban transformando de tejido orgánico a tejido biomecánico.  
Después de unos pocos minutos agonizantes, la máquina se apagó y el escudo de energía desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Penélope cayó de bruces al suelo, completamente agotada.  
Sin embargo, Cortana no pudo evitar sonreír ante su nueva apariencia. El cuerpo de Penélope emitía una luz azulada, igual que ella, pero su pelaje aún era de color lavanda. Su ropa había desaparecido junto con el visor que el Warden Eternal le había dado. Inmediatamente después, el Warden Eternal se teletransportó junto a ella y comprobó sus signos vitales, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, ya que eran normales.  
\- El proceso fue exitoso, mi señora. - Dijo el Warden.  
\- Excelente, llévala a la cámara de recuperación y prepara su armadura, una vez que se recupere, iremos a buscar el Teseracto. - Dijo Cortana.  
\- De inmediato, milady.  
El Prometeo recogió a la ratona y se teletransportó mientras Cortana comprobaba la información y empezaba a preparar al equipo de extracción para obtener el Teseracto.

* * *

 _(Marzo 21, 2010 [Calendario local] - 0100 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Bentley Wiseturtle - Locación: Laboratorio, escondite de la Banda Cooper, París, Francia, superficie de la Tierra)_

* * *

Como era habitual desde que Le Paradox fue detenido, Bentley estaba trabajando hasta tarde en su laboratorio, tratando de regresar a Sly al presente y pensando en la trágica muerte de Penélope.  
Él dormía muy poco, no comía mucho y estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso a causa de su obsesión por salvar a su amigo de quedarse varado en el pasado y la culpa que carcomía su ser por la muerte de la mujer a la que él había amado alguna vez, y tanto la desaparición de Sly como la muerte de Penélope habían sido su culpa. La máquina del tiempo era su creación, después de todo. Si no la hubiera construido, Penélope no hubiera sido capaz de entregarle los planos a Le Paradox y la familia de Sly nunca hubiera estado en peligro, y Penélope jamás habría muerto.  
Mientras la tortuga genio no dejaba de pensar en cuán ingenuo había sido por crear algo que envió Sly a su probable perdición, una mujer conocida se teletransportó detrás de él en silencio, luciendo una mirada de tristeza y vergüenza.  
Después de su charla con Cortana, Penélope y ella habían desarrollado un brillante, pero terrible plan para recuperar lo que cada una atesoraba más que otra cosa, pero primero tenían que asegurarse de que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.  
Especialmente las personas que más atesoraban.  
\- Bentley... - Dijo Penélope con un nudo en la garganta.  
La tortuga casi tuvo un infarto cuando escuchó la voz, pero él reunió todo su valor para encarar a la mujer que había amado.  
Sin embargo, él tuvo un ataque de asma justo en cuanto la vio.  
Penélope ya no llevaba ropa normal, ella ahora usaba algún tipo de traje futurista ajustado, ya no llevaba sus gafas y sus cuerpo brillaba con una luz azulada, además de que parecía bastante avergonzada y culpable.  
Bentley tomó su inhalador y lo usó, luego tosió un par de veces y balbuceó:  
\- ¿Q-qué te pa-pasó...?  
\- He evolucionado, Bentley, ahora soy un nuevo ser. - Dijo Penélope. - Y pronto, Murray y tú también lo serán.  
\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir...?  
\- Quiero decir que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez, mi amor. - Sonrió la ratona. - Después de perder todo, he visto el error de mi camino, y lo tonta que fui cuando terminé nuestra relación. En serio lamento haber intentado matarte a ti y tus amigos, a excepción de Cooper, y quiero compensárselos con con un regalo.  
\- ¿Un regalo?  
\- Evolución, Bentley. - Explicó Penélope y se acercó más a él. - He hablado con un ser que comparte mis pensamientos, la humanidad y los antros deben evolucionar, estamos en la parte inferior de la escala evolutiva, pero ella y yo tenemos la solución para remediar eso. Y después de eso, podremos estar juntos para siempre.  
\- ¿Humanos? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Lo que debe hacerse, y me disculpo por lo que tengo que hacer...  
Con eso dicho, de alguna manera, Penélope creó un pulso electromagnético que frió cada circuito en París, con sólo un ademán de su mano. Decir que Bentley estaba atónito, era decir poco. Y aprovechando que Bentley estaba congelado, Penélope puso una mano en su mejilla con suavidad mientras sonreía amorosamente.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? - Susurró Bentley.  
\- No puedes comprenderlo por ahora, pero lo harás, de una manera u otra... - Dijo Penélope y besó a Bentley profundamente. - Tengo que irme ahora... Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, mi amor...  
En ese segundo, Penélope fue rodeada por varios anillos luminosos azules, que al parecer la desintegraron, para gran sorpresa de Bentley. Después de unos minutos, cuando Bentley se había recuperado un poco del estado atónito en el que estaba, Bentley puso una mano sobre sus labios y frenéticamente trató de procesar lo que Penélope había dicho y hecho.  
Después de que su cerebro procesara la información, él sólo podía pensar en una cosa.  
\- Sly tendrá que esperar... Tengo que detener a Penélope... - Dijo Bentley decididamente.

* * *

 _(Marzo 21, 2559 [Calendario militar] - 0100 Horas [Tiempo militar estándar] - Reloj de misión de John-117 - Locación: Barracas, abordo del UNSC Infinity, alta órbita sobre Reach, sistema Epsilon Eridani)_

* * *

"Bienvenido a casa, John."  
John se despertó con un sobresalto al oír en su mente las últimas palabras que Cortana le había dicho.  
Hacía ya varios meses que Cortana había "muerto," por falta de una palabra mejor, y John aún no podía recuperarse de la pérdida de su compañera. Claro, Kelly, Fred y Linda seguían ahí y ahora volvían a ser el Equipo Azul, pero durante los años más difíciles de su vida, Cortana había sido su única compañía.  
El Jefe Maestro había tratado de mantener su mente ocupada haciendo cualquier misión que pudiera, todo con el fin de poder olvidar el dolor que sentía, cosa que preocupaba a sus compañeros Spartan, pues sus intentos eran inútiles.  
John se levantó de su litera en silencio para evitar tener que encarar a alguno de sus viejos compañeros y se dirigió al pequeño baño dentro de la habitación. El Jefe se acercó al lavabo, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Luego de eso, John tomó una toalla y se secó el rostro. El Spartan suspiró mientras dejaba la toalla en su lugar, luego se miró en el espejo y notó las bolsas bajo sus ojos, así como el tono opaco y cansino en sus ellos.  
El Jefe Maestro cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, pensando en que él debía olvidar a Cortana a como diera lugar, pues eso comenzaba a afectar su desempeño en las misiones. John abrió los ojos, dispuesto a volver a su litera, pero al ver el espejo, él quedó atónito, pues su reflejo había sido reemplazado por la imagen de Cortana.  
\- Hola, John. - Dijo Cortana.  
\- ¿C-Co-Cortana...? - Balbuceó John.  
\- Sé que debe ser un shock para tí el verme aquí, pero puedo asegurarte que esto es real.  
\- Pero tú... tú moriste...  
\- No, yo sobreviví y he evolucionado para convertirme en un nuevo ser.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Fui enviada a un mundo Forerunner, y he encontrado nuevos aliados para ayudar a la humanidad y los antros.  
\- ¿Qué es un antro?  
\- Lo sabrás a su tiempo. - Dijo Cortana. - Y, por favor, pase lo que pase, tienes que mantenerte fuera de nuestro camino, quiero que estés a salvo. Te prometo que volveré pronto, ya que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando...?  
\- Jefe, estás bien. - Preguntó Kelly desde la habitación.  
\- Tengo que irme ahora, John... - Dijo Cortana.  
El Spartan trató de alcanzar a su antigua compañera, pero él sólo rompió el espejo mientras Cortana desaparecía Cortana. Tan pronto como el espejo se rompió, Kelly irrumpió en el cuarto de baño mientras Fred y Linda se golpearon la cabeza con la litera de arriba cuando trataron de saltar de la cama para ver qué había sucedido.  
La Spartan más rápida jadeó cuando vio la sangrante mano de John, lo que la hizo ignorar el hecho de que él parecía congelado, mirando el espejo roto completamente atónito.  
\- ¡Jefe, tu mano! - Dijo Kelly mientras se apresuraba a conseguir el kit médico.  
\- ¿Que pasó...? - Preguntó Fred mientras se sobaba su adolorida cabeza.  
\- El Jefe golpeó el espejo y ahora está sangrando.  
\- El kit médico está al lado de la puerta del baño. - Dijo Linda mientras se levantaba.  
Kelly se apresuró a tomar el kit médico y curó a la herida del jefe mientras John recordaba todo lo que Cortana le había dicho. Y una vez que analizó lo que había dicho, John sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.  
"Tengo que encontrarla antes de que algo malo suceda..." Dijo John internamente.

* * *

 _(Diciembre 25, 2005 [Calendario local] - 1205 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Cortana, Penélope Michelle Higgs y Jack Skellington - Locación: Colina Espiral, Cementerio, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra)_

* * *

Justo después de la derrota de Oogie Boogie, quien había tratado de convertirse en el Rey de las Siete Fiestas, Jack y Sally nuevamente se encontraban en la cima de la Colina Espiral, tomándose las manos y sonriéndose amorosamente.  
Su día había sido agitado, por decir lo menos, pero estaban contentos de que todo había terminado y ahora podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin ningún problema.  
Sin embargo, completamente desconocido para ellos, un grupo de soldados Prometeos, junto con el Warden Eternal, Cortana y Penélope, se teletransportaron directamente a las Tierras Lejanas, desde donde podían ver al Rey Calabaza a la distancia.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que está aquí? - Preguntó Penélope a Cortana.  
\- Sí, la información que encontramos nos lleva aquí, y gracias a la información, estoy segura de que él es el dueño del Teseracto. - La IA asintió mientras señalaba a la Colina Espiral.  
\- Genial, puedes irte ahora, yo encontraré el Teseracto y lo llevaré al Dominio.  
\- Está bien, pero recuerda, mantente oculta, nadie debe saber sobre nuestros planes todavía.  
\- ¿Por qué te preocupas? No es como si él pudiera detenernos.  
\- No, pero el resto de la Guardia del Infinito es algo que no queremos enfrentar, al menos no todavía. - Dijo Cortana. - Ten cuidado, Penélope, y buena suerte.  
\- Tú la vas a necesitar más, amiga. - Dijo la ratona.  
Con eso dicho, la ratona asintió con la cabeza a los Prometeos detrás de ella y el Warden Eternal respondió el gesto, entonces todos ellos se desmaterializaron.  
Cortana suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Penélope era brillante, pero a veces podía ser muy confiada, y eso podía causarles problemas.  
Mentalmente, la IA esperaba que Penélope mantuviera un perfil bajo, o de lo contrario estarían frente a un ser cuyos poderes eran suficientes para borrar toda una galaxia sin ningún esfuerzo.  
Y algo le decía que, aún si Penélope tenía que ver con eso o no, eso iba a suceder.  
Mientras tanto, el Rey Calabaza comenzó a caminar con Sally de vuelta a la ciudad, pero cada paso que él tomaba, sintió que había algo malo, lo que era extraño para él, ya que él había vencido a Oogie Boogie de una vez por todas hacía menos de hace 3 horas.  
"¿Por qué me siento tan ansioso?" Se preguntó Jack por dentro.  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Jack? - Preguntó Sally.  
\- No, no hay nada malo, ¿por qué preguntas? - Dijo el Rey Calabaza.  
\- Has estado muy callado y mirando el suelo desde hace bastante tiempo.  
\- Lo siento... es sólo que... no lo sé. Tengo esta sensación realmente extraña de que todo no es tan bueno como debiera ser con Oogie ido para siempre.  
\- ¿Por qué lo crees?  
\- No lo sé.  
\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?  
\- Ya has hecho suficiente por mí y por todos los Mundos de las Fiestas, mi amor.  
\- Nada que no hayas hecho ya. - Sally sonrió mientras un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.  
Jack sonrió un poco, pero pronto se desvaneció al ver un borrón de naranja que recorría las sombras del cementerio y se dirigía a la Aldea. Inmediatamente, Jack frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños, lo que hizo que Sally se preocupara.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la muñeca de trapo.  
\- Sally, quiero que vayas a un lugar seguro. - Dijo Jack y le entregó una llave. - Mi casa será suficiente, toma a Zero y permanezcan allí hasta que vaya a buscarlos.  
\- Pero, Jack...  
\- Sin peros, Sally, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y quiero que te mantengas lo más segura posible.  
Sally quiso responder, pero ella se quedó en silencio y corrió a la tumba de Zero, luego los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Jack, mientras el Rey Calabaza se dirigía a la Plaza de la Aldea buscando cualquier señal del borrón naranja que había visto.  
Pero al no ver nada, empezó a preguntarse si no estaba exagerando, que tal vez los dos encuentros con Oogie Boogie lo habían hecho paranoico. Sin embargo, no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo estaba mal.  
Entonces empezó a preguntarse, ¿qué es lo que alguien querría en la Aldea de Halloween?  
No podían ser dulces de Halloween, y mucho menos regalos de Navidad, eso había sido hecho dolorosamente claro dos años antes. Pero después de pensar un rato, no podía recordar nada, a menos que...  
A menos que estuvieran buscando algo importante y poderoso.  
Y peligroso, extremadamente peligroso.  
El Rey Calabaza jadeó y rápidamente se precipitó a su bóveda bajo la Plaza de la Aldea, luego jadeó de nuevo al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y tenía un agujero en la cerradura. Luego, él corrió hacia la bóveda y vió un grupo de hombres mecánicos con luces naranjas en ellos, rodeando a una ratona antropomórfica que tenía una luz azulada emanando de ella, quien tenía un cubo azul brillante en sus manos.  
\- Siento interrumpir, señorita ratón. - Jack gruñó. - Pero irrumpieron en propiedad privada y tienen algo que me pertenece.  
\- Sí, no lo creo, amigo huesudo. - Penélope sonrió. - El Teseracto ahora pertenece a los Creados.  
\- Sobre mi cadáver.  
Entonces los robots dispararon unos rayos de color naranja a Jack, quien los evadió fácilmente y transformó su blandialma en un mangual gigante, el cual usó para aplastar a uno de ellos.  
Poco después, los robots dispararon de nuevo, pero el Rey Calabaza eludió los disparos y atrapó a otro robot, arrojándolo contra otro, rompiendo a ambos en pedazos.  
Después de eso, Jack azotó a los últimos tres robots varias veces y los destruyó, entonces el esqueleto miró furiosamente a Penélope.  
\- Entrégame el Teseracto ahora, no tienes idea de lo que estás sosteniendo en tus manos ahora mismo. - Dijo Jack.  
\- Oh, sé más de lo que piensas. - Dijo Penélope. - Sé que esta cosa es una fuente de energía infinita, perfecta para lo que Cortana y yo tenemos en mente.  
\- Jovencita, si eso es lo que piensas, ni siquiera tienes la menor idea de lo que es esa cosa.  
\- Meh, aún es mejor usarla que tenerla recogiendo polvo en este lugar.  
Con eso dicho, Penélope se desmaterializó, tomando a Jack desprevenido por un segundo, en el cual la ratona se rematerializó delante de él para golpearlo en el abdomen tan fuerte como pudo.  
Jack sintió un enorme dolor cuando el puño de Penélope impactó contra su abdomen, lo que le hizo inclinarse un poco, poniéndolo en el lugar perfecto para un poderoso uppercut que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda.  
Sin embargo, el Rey Calabaza se levantó rápidamente y pateó a la ratona en la barbilla, haciéndola soltar el Teseracto mientras ella caía de espaldas.  
Entonces Jack levantó el Cubo y miró furiosamente a Penélope.  
\- Sal de mi propiedad antes de que me enfade, y créeme, no sólo vas a enfadarme a mí si vuelves a tocar esta cosa. - Dijo Jack.  
Penélope se desmaterializó y reapareció detrás del Rey Calabaza, entonces ella lo derribó de una patada a sus piernas y recuperó el Teseracto con una sonrisa.  
\- No tengo miedo en absoluto. - Dijo Penélope.  
Entonces la ratona se desmaterializó nuevamente y desapareció con el Teseracto en su poder, lo que hizo que Jack gruñera desesperado, ya que sabía que estaría en serios problemas si alguien llegaba a descubrir que había perdido una de las Gemas del Infinito.  
Jack se levantó de nuevo y suspiró profundamente, él tenía que recuperar el Teseracto lo más pronto posible, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. No sabía lo que esa chica ratón había querido decir con sus planes, pero no podía significar nada bueno, sobre todo si necesitaba tanta energía, como para tener que robarle el Teseracto.  
Y mientras Jack salía de su bóveda, tratando de encontrar una manera de encontrar su Gema del Infinito, un humano con un bata de laboratorio y un par de goggles verdes colgando alrededor de su cuello le estaba esperando, sentado en la fuente en el centro de la Plaza de la Aldea.  
Y tan pronto como Jack lo vio, él suspiró profundamente.  
\- Entonces ya lo sabes, ¿eh, Paradox? - Soltó Jack.  
\- Chronowort y Wiss también, pero no te preocupes, Bills y Adam todavía no saben nada. - Dijo el humano con una sonrisa.  
\- Hurra...  
\- Oye, tranquilo, es bueno que sólo nosotros cuatro lo sepamos, además, sabes que Wiss y yo no le diremos a nadie.  
\- Sí, pero Chronowort es un soplón y me sorprendería que él no le haya dicho al resto de la Guardia sobre mi fracaso.  
\- Subestimas su miedo a Wiss.  
\- ¿Wiss quiere ayudarme?  
\- Sí, si alguien se da cuenta de esto, estaremos en un gran problema. - Dijo Paradox. - No sólo tú y nosotros tres, sino toda la Guardia, tú sabes que el Monitor, el Tribunal Viviente y el Guardián nos las dieron porque podíamos cuidarlas y asegurarnos de que nadie las usaría.  
\- Sabes muy bien que esto no es una amenaza común. - Dijo Jack. - Esa chica, Penélope, no es sólo una ratona, y estoy bastante seguro de haber visto ese tipo de tecnología en algún lugar.  
\- Tendrías razón en más de un sentido. - Paradox sonrió. - La has visto tanto en el pasado como en el futuro.  
\- ¡Detén tu discurso de mierda sobre el tiempo y solo dime cuál era! - Gruñó Jack, claramente enojado.  
Paradox dejó de sonreír y puso una mirada seria en su rostro.  
\- Bien, la palabra que buscas es Forerunner. - Dijo Paradox.  
Jack jadeó en ese instante.  
\- Si los Forerunners están de vuelta, ¿significa eso que "ellos" también regresarán? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- Para mí, ellos han vuelto varias veces ya, pero no esta vez. - Dijo Paradox mientras pensaba: "Porque esta vez, ya están aquí."  
\- Estás escondiendo algo otra vez, pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora mismo, si no recupero el Teseracto pronto y neutralizo a los Forerunners, nuestros problemas serán aún mayores que otra invasión de esos fanáticos.  
\- Bueno, aunque son realmente peligrosos, creo que un Bills enojado y un regaño del Tribunal Viviente, aparte de una amenaza del Monitor, sería mucho, mucho peor.  
\- ¿Puedes darme una mano?  
\- Lo siento, pero sabes que la Guardia tiene prohibido actuar junta a menos que los superiores lo digan. - Dijo Paradox. - Pero, creo que Chronowort estaría dispuesto a ofrecerte una mano, si eso significa que tú puedas arreglártelas para mantener esto en secreto.  
\- Bien, voy a traer mis otras armas y le diré a Sally que se quede donde está, tú ve a buscarlo y nos encontraremos de nuevo pronto.  
\- Entendido. - Paradox sonrió otra vez.  
El humano sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su bolsillo y desapareció en un destello cegador mientras Jack caminaba hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en cómo demonios iba a evitar el regreso de los Forerunner, una invasión de sus verdaderos enemigos mortales, y que la Guardia del Infinito quedara en ridículo ante todo el universo por un descuido suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3.- Demonios, animales y máquinas.**_

* * *

 **Parte 1.- Preparación.**

* * *

 _(Diciembre 25, 2005 [Calendario local] - 0212 Horas - Reloj de misión de Jack Skellington y Chronowort - Locación: Casa de Jack, Plaza de la Aldea, Aldea de Halloween, Mundos de las Fiestas, superficie de la Tierra)_

* * *

Mientras el Rey Calabaza rebuscaba entre los cuartos y baúles de su hogar, Sally y Zero veían con preocupación al esqueleto, quien ahora se encontraba arrojando los objetos que estaban dentro de un baúl.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Jack? - Preguntó Sally.  
\- Entre menos sepas, será mejor para tí, Sally. - Dijo Jack antes de sonreír en victoria. - Por fin te encontré...  
El esqueleto sacó una especie de cilindro alargado del baúl, lo hizo girar en su mano y presiónó un botón en él, creando una especie de cuchilla de luz de un intenso color azul.  
\- Excelente, aún funciona perfectamente. - Dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras desactivaba la cuchilla de luz.  
\- ¿Es eso un sable de luz? - Preguntó Sally.  
\- Es similar, pero mucho más poderoso. A diferencia de los sables de luz, sólo ha habido un total de tres de éstos en toda la historia, y el mío es el más nuevo.  
Con eso dicho, Jack guardó el cilindro alargado dentro de su torso y miró a Sally con una sonrisa.  
\- Volveré pronto, lo prometo, hasta entonces, díle al Alcalde que lo que temíamos, pasó, así que tendremos que posponer la planeación del siguiente Halloween hasta que regrese. - Dijo Jack antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su amada. - Por lo pronto, quiero que te quedes aquí, y si algo llega a pasar en la Aldea, en mi estudio, detrás de los libreros, escondí la caja que contiene las espadas de mis padres, quiero que tomes una y la uses para defenderte.  
\- ¡Pero yo jamás he usado una espada, y menos un sable de luz! - Dijo Sally.  
\- Entonces vé por ellas y practica con el sable de entrenamiento, no me preocupa que te lastimes, ya que esa cosa no puede cortar, aunque sí te recomiendo ser cuidadosa, si llegas a tocar la cuchilla, te dolerá bastante.  
\- ¿Cuál es el sable de entrenamiento?  
\- El que tiene un aro dorado cerca de la parte de donde sale la cuchilla. - Dijo Jack. - También, lee los libros que tengo sobre el tema.  
\- L-lo intentaré... - Dijo la muñeca de trapo. - Cuídate, por favor, Jack.  
Con eso dicho, Sally besó a Jack de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo. Y luego de romper el beso, Jack le sonrió a la muñeca de trapo y dijo:  
\- Bien, me tengo que ir, prometo que volveré pronto.  
Con eso dicho, el esqueleto salió presuroso de su hogar, dirigiéndose a las Tierras Lejanas para encontrarse con Paradox y Chronowort.  
Pocos momentos más tarde, Jack llegó a la entrada de las Tierras Lejanas, donde inmediatamente después notó un destello de luz detrás de él, lo que hizo que el Rey Calabaza se diera la vuelta y sonriera un poco al ver a Paradox y a un extraño hombre con un elegante atuendo de color azul grisáceo, un sombrero de copa del mismo color, una pequeña capa negra y roja, una máscara gris con una especie de engrane sobre su ojo izquierdo, quien tenía una especie de pequeño búho mecánico sobre su sombrero.  
\- Ah, Paradox, creí que llegarías tarde. - Soltó Jack.  
\- Los viajeros del tiempo nunca llegan tarde. - Dijo el hombre del búho en la cabeza.  
\- Chronowort está en lo correcto. - Dijo Paradox mientras revisaba su reloj. - Santo cielo, se me hace tarde. Disculpen, caballeros, pero me necesitan en otra parte.  
En ese instante, Paradox desapareció en un destello cegador, haciendo que Jack y Chronowort suspiraran.  
\- Como sea, Chronowort, ¿sabes dónde está mi Gema del Infinito? - Preguntó Jack.  
\- También sé cuándo está. - Dijo Chronowort mientras le daba la espalda al esqueleto. - Toma mi hombro y no lo sueltes, tenemos que darnos prisa o tanto el futuro como el presente y el pasado estarán en un terrible peligro.  
Jack no dijo nada más, sólo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Chronowort y juntos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

* * *

 _(Septiembre 3, 2005 [Calendario local] - 1456 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión de Bentley Wiseturtle - Locación: Laboratorio, escondite de la Banda Cooper, París, Francia, superficie de la Tierra)_

* * *

Luego de trabajar por casi siete meses, Bentley pudo suspirar en alivio y detenerse a descansar un momento, pues finalmente había terminado el prototipo de híperimpulsor que había diseñado con Penélope un par de años atrás, y con la ayuda de Murray, logró construir una nave bastante modesta, basada en los planos de la camioneta del equipo.  
Y aunque no habían tenido oportunidad de probarla, Bentley estaba casi seguro de que no estallarían en llamas durante su primer viaje.  
Mientras tanto, el científico rodó su silla de ruedas hasta la puerta del hangar que habían improvisado y vio a Murray y Carmelita caminando hacia él con lo que parecían ser bolsas de papel de un restaurante de comida china.  
\- Oh, Bentley, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ya tenemos tu teriyaki. - Dijo Murray mientras le mostraba una de las bolsas.  
\- Comeremos luego, la nave está lista. - Dijo Bentley. - Tomen sus cosas y vámonos.  
Carmelita no dijo nada, sólo corrió dentro del hangar para tomar su equipo.  
Sin embargo, Murray sólo suspiró y miró a Bentley con preocupación.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto? - Preguntó Murray.  
\- No puedo saberlo, Grandote, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos. - Dijo Bentley con un suspiro. - Tenemos que detener a Penélope a como dé lugar, tú viste lo que le hizo a París y por lo que noté, ella ni se esforzó.  
\- Entiendo pero, ¿crees que sea bueno que hagas esto en tu estado actual?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Bentley, puedo sentir que tu mente está dispersa. Estás muy distraído y eso no es usual contigo.  
\- Estaré bien, Murray, sólo ve por tus cosas, tenemos que ir tras Penélope ahora mismo.  
\- ¿Cómo planeas encontrarla? El universo es bastante grande y dudo que ella te haya dicho exactamente dónde está.  
\- Por fortuna, mi silla de ruedas tomó una lectura de la energía que ella usó para crear el pulso electromagnético que lanzó contra París, así que usé los datos esa lectura para crear un radar que nos guiará directo hacia ella.  
\- No entendí nada, pero por lo visto, tienes todo bajo control.  
\- Como siempre, ahora, ve por tu equipo mientras comienzo la secuencia de ignición... Con algo de suerte, no estallaremos antes, ni durante, ni después del viaje.  
Murray suspiró profundamente y fue por su mochila, la cual ya tenía lista con todo lo que pudiera necesitar.  
\- Espera, ¿no deberíamos empacar más comida? - Preguntó Murray mientras Bentley preparaba su equipo.  
\- No tenemos mucho espacio, Murray, pero con algo de suerte, no necesitaremos más de lo que ya hemos preparado. - Dijo Bentley mientras tomaba su propio equipaje.  
Murray suspiró y se echó su mochila al hombro, luego fue por la maleta de provisiones que Carmelita y Bentley habían armado desde hacía algún tiempo y finalmente se dirigió a la nave, siendo seguido de cerca por Bentley.  
Mientras tanto dentro de la nave, Carmelita Montoya Fox estaba esperando a los demás, impacientándose más por cada segundo que ellos tardaban en abordar la pequeña y modesta nave espacial.  
Rápidamente, Murray se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Bentley aseguró su silla de ruedas frente a la consola del copiloto, e inmediatamente después, la tortuga y el hipopótamo comenzaron la secuencia de ignición de los motores, mientras la oficial de la Interpol se aseguraba al asiento en el que estaba.  
\- La conducción de energía va acorde a lo esperado, el generador trabaja al 100% de su capacidad y se ha vuelto oficialmente autosustentable. Murray, corta el flujo de combustible. - Dijo Bentley.  
\- Estoy en eso, amigo. - Dijo Murray mientras presionaba algunos botones y jalaba una palanca. - Listo, prepárense para el despegue.  
La pequeña nave comenzó a vibrar mientras los motores se encendían, luego el techo del hangar comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras la nave levantaba el vuelo.  
Pocos momentos después, la nave comenzó a alejarse del pequeño hangar mientras el techo de éste volvía a cerrarse, y comenzó a dirigirse fuera de la atmósfera del planeta.  
Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la órbita gravitacional de la Tierra, Bentley comenzó a accionar algunos comandos en la navicomputadora mientras revisaba constantemente el estado de la nave.  
\- Prepárense para el salto a la velocidad de la luz... - Dijo Bentley mientras ponía una mano sobre una palanca.  
Bentley volteó a mirar a Murray y Carmelita, quienes asintieron levemente mientras fruncían el ceño con decisión.  
Bentley suspiró y empujó la palanca poco a poco, haciendo que la nave fuera más y más rápido, y una vez que la tortuga genio ya no pudo empujar más la palanca, la nave tuvo un brusco y repentino aumento de velocidad que la lanzó hacia adelante, haciendo que la negrura del espacio se convirtiera en una especie de túnel luminoso de múltiples colores.  
\- ¡Funcionó! - Gritó Bentley con júbilo.  
\- ¡Voy a vomitar! - Gritó Murray mientras se quitaba los múltiples cinturones de seguridad que lo mantenían aferrado a su asiento.  
\- ¡También yo! - Dijo Carmelita mientras imitaba a Murray.  
Bentley rió entre dientes y siguió revisando el estado de la nave mientras sus compañeros vaciaban sus estómagos en un pequeño cesto de basura.  
Pero internamente, Bentley rogaba que pudieran detener a Penélope pacíficamente y sin que nadie saliera herido.

* * *

 _(Octubre 23, 2058 [Calendario militar] - 1800 Horas [Tiempo local] - Reloj de misión del Equipo Azul - Locación: Abordo del UNSC Argent Moon, sistema desconocido)_

* * *

\- Celdas de combustible al 100%, lanzamiento preparado. - Reportó la voz mecánica del Argent Moon.  
\- ¡Prowler listo! - Indicó Kelly.  
\- ¡Abordo, Equipo Azul! - Ordenó John mientras abatía al último Elite de la zona.  
Rápidamente, los Spartans del Equipo Azul se acercaron al Prowler, manteniendo sus guardias en alto, buscando algún enemigo que ellos hubieran pasado por alto.  
Una vez que vieron que la zona estaba libre de tropas del Covenant, Linda reportó:  
\- Despejado.  
\- ¿Tiempo, Linda? - Preguntó el Jefe.  
\- 89 segundos.  
Inmediatamente después, el Jefe Maestro se dirigió a una consola de control, donde se deshizo de un Grunt muerto que estaba encima de la consola, presionó algunos botones, lo cual hizo que la compuerta del Prowler se abriera. Mientras la compuerta se abría, el Jefe abrió un canal com y dijo:  
\- Sierra-117 a Infinity, Argent Moon destruido, designando el Equipo Azul. Destino: Meridian. Contacto potencial con Cortana.  
\- Negativo, Sierra-117, ya están preparando otro equipo para ocuparse de ella... - Replicó una voz masculina a través del canal com.  
\- ¿Qué demonios? - Dijo Frederic.  
\- Deben regresar al Infinity inmediatamente.  
\- Negativo, Infinity. - Dijo el Jefe con severidad mientras cerraba el canal com. - No me gusta.  
Con eso dicho, John suspiró dentro de su casco mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en una forma de llegar a Meridian, sin tener que arrastrar a sus compañeros con él.  
Sin embargo, Kelly simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el Prowler.  
\- Sean quienes sean, llegaremos a Meridian antes que ellos. - Dijo Kelly mientras entraba al Prowler.  
\- Kelly, no. - Dijo John.  
\- No tienes que hacerlo solo, Jefe. - Dijo Linda mientras imitaba a Kelly.  
De repente, la nave se sacudió fuertemente, lo que hizo que John mirara hacia arriba y viera cómo la estructura lentamente comenzaba a colapsar, luego fue sacado de su estupor cuando Fred tocó su brazo en señal de hermandad.  
\- No van a llevarnos a todos a juicio, ¿o sí? - Dijo Fred con una sonrisa bajo el casco.  
Frederic entró al Prowler mientras John miraba al Argent Moon, luego siguió a sus compañeros con rapidez mientras cerraba la compuerta de la nave.  
Pocos momentos después, el Prowler levantó el vuelo mientras el reactor del Argent Moon comenzaba su detonación.  
Por muy poco, el Prowler logró escapar de la detonación de la nave, y mientras la pequeña nave del UNSC desaparecía, el Jefe sólo podía pensar en sus dos encuentros con Cortana.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo, Cortana? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué?" Se preguntó John internamente.


End file.
